


Drink Me Down

by TrollSweat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Sexual Dysfunction, Sounding, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollSweat/pseuds/TrollSweat
Summary: Mathias runs a little experiment, the results surprise all involved.
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Drink Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> It's a piss fic, lads ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> A direct sequel to 'Unwinding', because I like these two a lot and enjoy writing them.
> 
> Huge thanks to @LimeJelly for listening to me rant about editing this on discord, and for word sprinting with me to get it done ಥ_ಥ ❤
> 
> Once again, this fic is about piss.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Drink.”

A large glass of water was thrust in front of Nathanos’ face. He eyed it dubiously for a moment, before looking up at the man offering it, one eyebrow raised in question. “No, thank you,” he said, returning his attention to the book in his hands.

It was a large tome, a novel with a plot based around some political nonsense. The writing was dull, and the characters bland, but it was the first book Nathanos’ had pulled from the bookshelf, selecting it with a flourish as the eyes watching him from the corner of the room scrutinised his choice. He’d then settled in his armchair by the hearth and started to read.

He wasn’t particularly invested in the story, having mentally rewritten each line he had read so far, but he needed something to occupy his hands and his mind, and idly flipping the pages of a book was the best he could do. He was frustrated, and a bad mood lingered around him like a dense mist.

It had persisted since that morning, after Mathias had pushed him down into the mattress, and sucked his cock for an hour. He had lavished attention upon Nathanos, until the undead man was overly sensitive to the heat of Mathias’ mouth, and the tugging at his balls, as his lover deftly rolled them between his slender and skilled fingers.

No matter how enthusiastically Mathias persisted, Nathanos’ cock had remained soft, even when Mathias had surreptitiously oiled up a finger and slipped it inside. No matter how much Mathias crooked, and rubbed and massaged at the bundle of nerves, there was no response from Nathanos’ body.

The entire thing had, in fact, left a sour taste in Nathanos’ mouth, and a dull, hollow ache in his chest. While Mathias worked him, he had tried to think back, to draw on his experiences from  _ before _ , in the hopes that something in his thoughts would trigger the haptic memory of stimulation, and tell his stubborn cock to  _ get hard, dammit. _

It didn’t. It had remained flaccid and limp against his lover’s tongue, and thus began Nathanos’ spiral of self pity.

“It wasn’t a question,” the glass was thrust closer to his face, close enough that it might have hit him on the nose should he have lent forward, “drink it.”

Nathanos let out a long sigh and closed the book, setting it on his lap, and fixing the other man with a narrow eyed stare. “I have been dead for many years, Mathias. I do not require hydration. You know this, I know this. So I don’t know what good you think it will do.”

Mathias just insistently held the glass, staring down at Nathanos until the undead man relented and took it from his hand. He gripped it like it was something distasteful, but brought it to his lips with a grimace. ”If this goes badly, you only have yourself to blame.”

Mathias gave him a small smile, and watched as Nathanos took a sip, coaxing the long seized muscles of his throat into action to swallow a mouthful of the clear liquid. “There, happy?” Nathanos said, raising his arm to pass the glass back up to Mathias. 

Mathias didn’t take it, “Oh, you’ll need to drink more than that for me to be happy. Finish that glass,” he nodded at the water, “then we’ll see how you’re doing.”

Nathanos glared as Mathias turned away, striding across the room to occupy himself with something on his desk. Nathanos picked up his book and flicked it open to a page he had already skimmed several times over, then did his best to read and not watch his lover. They did this often, sitting in comfortable silence in the same room, with nothing but the roaring of the fire in the hearth to break the silence.

Except now, Nathanos' mind was not silent, not at all. Mathias had offered him food and drink exactly once before, when he had dragged Nathanos bodily from the wreckage of his own derelict home. Nathanos had refused vehemently, claiming that the sight made him sick. He had mentioned, somewhat offhandedly, that living flesh was the best sustenance for a forsaken to consume, but his desire for it had been quelled since he had awoken in his new body.

So, being handed a pint of water was...odd. Very odd indeed.

Over the course of the next half hour, Nathanos had drained the glass, sip by agonisingly slow sip. Mathias had raised his head to watch every time he heard the tell tale rustle of clothing that meant Nathanos was reaching for the glass. Nathanos felt like a caged animal being observed, bristling under Mathias’ gaze as his emerald eyes watched, to see if Nathanos was doing as he was told.

When the empty glass _thunked_ onto the coffee table in front of the fire, Mathias got up, collected the glass, and went to the sink to fill it once again with fresh water. He placed it on the small side table next to Nathanos’ chair. 

“How do you feel?” he asked innocuously, eyes scanning over Nathanos face, as if looking for some magical change the water might have brought about.

“The same?” Nathanos said with a raised eyebrow, “what on earth are you up to?”

“An experiment,” Mathias replied with a smile far too bright for Nathanos to consider innocent, and nodded to the fresh glass of water, “drink up.”

—————————

An hour later, Nathanos placed the empty glass onto the coffee table for the fifth time. Mathias had routinely gotten up and checked on him after every pint he had drunk, and this time was no different. He checked Nathanos over visually, placed another glass of water down, and asked how he was feeling.

“I feel,  _ fi _ ….” As Nathanos shifted in his seat, he paused. He did feel fine, he was in no pain or discomfort, but something was... different. A strange sensation pooling in his abdomen, that felt like a building pressure inside him. He placed a hand over his stomach, and looked up at Mathias with a frown. “What... have you done to me?”

“Nothing. Just filled you up, is all.” Mathias said with a smile, running his fingers through Nathanos’ hair, coaxing him to settle back into the seat.

He headed back over to his desk, and returned with a leather bound book in one hand, and a short, steel rod in the other. He moved to kneel in front of Nathanos, setting the items on the low table, and reached for the laces of Nathanos’ linen house breeches. Nathanos pushed the hands away and leant forward again in the chair, making a move to stand, a small aborted action as the sensation in his abdomen shifted and changed.

“What do you mean  _ ‘filled me up _ ’?” Nathanos growled, his face mere inches from Mathias’ now. He could feel how his stomach had distended under his hand, and the liquid rolled inside him with every movement.

Mathias ignored the question, placed his hands back at Nathanos’ waist, and continued with the lacing, pulling them loose. He reached under the waistband of the breeches and took Nathanos cock in his hand, pulling it free from the confines of the fabric. Mathias’ hand was warm against him, his cock a soft, heavy weight in Mathias palm, and he couldn't help but grip it firmly and give it a few strokes. Nathanos made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, and his hips jerked suddenly, causing a drop of water to bead at, and drip, from the head of his cock as Mathias held it.

“Ah, there we go,” Mathias said softly with a small quirk of his lips, running the pad of his thumb over the tip to wipe the droplet away. Nathanos could do nothing but stare at his own crotch, astounded by what he had just witnessed his own body perform. Something he had not witnessed for a very, very long time.

Mathias kept Nathanos cock in hand as he opened the book with his other, flipping through the pages until he landed on the one he was looking for, which had been dog-eared over in the top corner. This particular page displayed a large diagram and text in gnomish, which Nathanos could recognise, but not read himself. Mathias, however, seemed to have no trouble, and ran his fingers along the lines of writing, coming to a halt half way down the page, and tapping a particular section with his finger tip.

“Yes, this is what we need,” he muttered to himself, reaching for the table and groping blindly for the metal rod he had placed there earlier. The diagram, from what Nathanos could see of it, was of a human reproductive system, specifically, a cock. It showed, in three stages, the insertion of something into the shaft, which made Nathanos grimace and try to shuffle backwards to slip his own cock out of Mathias’ hand.

“Mathias,” Nathanos said, his voice dangerously low, gripping at Mathias’ arm with mild panic, “explain.”

Mathias looked up at him, his eyes earnest and sincere as he started into the soft crimson glow, “Do you trust me?” He asked. And Nathanos did, implicitly. He knew Mathias would never do anything to harm him, and if he did, it would be unintentional, and something they talked about at length, after the fact. So Nathanos sighed, and nodded, “Yes, of course.”

Mathias gave Nathanos’ cock another gentle, almost loving, squeeze then, with a look of concentration, brought up the metal rod. Nathanos could see at a glance that it was shiny and silver, hollowed in the centre, and slightly thicker than the quills he had seen Mathias use to write his SI:7 reports. There was a stopper of some sort at the end Mathias was holding, and the length of it seemed to match Nathanos’ cock inch for inch, like it was custom made.

Nathanos vaguely wondered if Mathias had perhaps measured him in the night, or whether he just knew by touch the size of Nathanos’ cock, the feeling of it ingrained in his hands, his mouth, his hole.

He was brought back to reality sharply, as Mathias placed the blunt end of the rod against Nathanos' tip, and pressed it into the slit. Nathanos almost jumped from the chair at the sensation of intrusion, the jerking movement causing a few more drops of liquid to spill from his cock, but the steel rod that Mathias continued to push inside him stemmed the flow.

Mathias pushed gently, until the rod was fully inserted, the flat disk of the stopper at the end of it flush with Nathanos’ cock head. The rigidity of the metal caused Nathanos’ cock to stand erect, and Mathias, with a smile, leant in to press a kiss to the underside of the head, looking up at Nathanos with a satisfied smirk as he did so.

“Another hour should do it, I think” he said, pushing himself up off his knees, and placing the thick novel Nathanos had been reading back into his hands. He leant over to press a lingering kiss to Nathanos’ lips, and was away again to his desk, sitting and crossing his legs, to watch as any move Nathanos made caused him to grasp at his abdomen and think better of it.

———-

Mathias seemed content to just sit and observe his lover, as the flames burnt down to glowing embers, and the room grew dim as the evening drew in. He checked his pocket watch every so often, and when an hour was up, he stood and approached Nathanos again, crouching in front of the chair, a hand resting on each of Nathanos’ knees. “How does it feel?” he asked, gesturing with a nod to the coin sized disk of steel sitting against Nathanos’ cockhead.

“It... is uncomfortable,” Nathanos said, truthfully, not quite able to explain exactly the sensations he was feeling. It was an odd mix of a dull, throbbing pain, and something else bordering on pleasure. He didn’t quite know what to do with himself besides sit rigid, the book lay forgotten on his thigh.

Mathias gently took Nathanos’ hands from where they were resting upon his stomach, and placed them on each of the chair arms. His cock was upright against his stomach, the metal glinted in the firelight. Mathias touched a finger to the disk and pressed, Nathanos gasped and squirmed under the touch unused to feeling much at all after his death and resurrection.

“Don’t!” he choked out, his voice cracked on the word, “it…something, feels…like I might...”

Mathias pressed again before withdrawing his hand, “Good, that's good. It’s working then.” He took a moment to lean back on his heels and strip off his simple linen tunic, tossing it onto the armchair opposite the one Nathanos currently occupied.

Nathanos regards him with a cool stare, as steady as he can make it when his body is starting to shake with the strain of...whatever it is that Mathias was so pleased about. Although, as he looked down at his half naked lover, his skin a warm gold in the light of the dying flames, he could not help but feel a sense of peace and affection for the man. He reached out a trembling hand to cup Mathias cheek, and run his thumb along the high, pale cheekbone.

There was a soft kiss pressed to his palm, then Mathias was leaning over him, taking Nathanos cock into his mouth and sucking him down. Nathanos head fell against the back of the chair with a thud, his hands gripping the armrests tight, fingernails digging into the rough tapestry of the fabric covering them. He feared he might tear holes, and tried to relax. But the pressure inside his abdomen was growing at a rapid pace, becoming almost too much. That, with the added stimulation of Mathias’ mouth, made the sensations overbearing, “Mathias it  _ hurts. _ ”

He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt... _ anything  _ remotely close to this. His body, unliving, but alive with feeling, like his nerve endings were set alight across his skin. He tried to remain calm, as he watched Mathias' skilled mouth work his length in slow, generous drags of his lips and tongue, but he was... _ afraid _ . Afraid of what this meant, that his body could react this way after so many years of _ nothing.  _ He stilled, his eyes closing to block out the sight of the copper head bobbing in his lap.

Suddenly, the heat around his cock was gone, and a hand was brushing against his cheek, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear, and raking fingertips against the cool skin of his scalp. Nathanos let out a tremor of a breath, something unconscious he did still, though his lungs had no need to hold air, and let his eyes crack open. 

Mathias had sensed his distress, pulled off Nathanos cock with a quiet  _ pop _ , and was looking up at him with concern. His gaze drifted over Nathanos’ face, searching for an answer to his unasked question; ‘ _ what’s wrong? _ ’.

The shake of Nathanos’ head was almost imperceptible, and he glanced away, but Mathias did not relent, raising himself up on his knees until he was closer to eye level with his lover. “Hey,” he continued to comb his finger’s through the dark hair, petting like he was trying to calm a frightened animal, “please, tell me. I can almost hear your thoughts grinding away.” Mathias gave him a smile that was so warm and adoring, Nathanos thought his chest would burst wide open from the wave of affection that flooded every fibre of his being.

“I am,” Nathanos turned his head away to look into the crackling embers, annoyed at himself for feeling ashamed at having to admit that his emotional state was unsettled and wavering, “scared.” He finished, in barely more than a whisper.

“ _ Nathanos _ ,” the tone in which Mathias spoke his name made him shiver, and he forced himself to look into the pools of emerald green. Mathias was quiet for a long moment, simply gazing at Nathanos with an intensity he had never shown before. After a while, he leant forwards and gathered Nathanos into his arms, placing a kiss on his temple, his forehead and finally capturing his lips with a kiss so tender it made Nathanos want to cry, if he were able.

“I’m sorry,” Mathias murmured against his lips, “this was a mistake, I should have told you what I was doing from the start.” He sighed and pressed his forehead against Nathanos’, “I’d heard...read… about some things, I thought… I just wanted to make you feel as good as you make me feel.” He dropped back heavily on his haunches, blowing out air through his nose, his lip twisted downwards, “I wouldn’t have tried this if I had known his is how your body would react. I’ll fix this, just...”

He made to stand, turning on his knees and reaching out to pluck his shirt from the other chair. Nathanos stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, “I do, feel... good. Better than, actually. I  _ feel _ . That is not something I thought possible. But you... You did this.” Nathanos’ fingers slid into the short hairs at Mathias’ nape, flexing with a light scratch that Nathanos hoped would convey words left unspoken, “Please, I would like you to continue.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Mathias.” 

Mathias nodded once, “Okay.” 

He sucked in a deep breath and dropped his head once more, gripping Nathanos cock in one hand, and the stopper of the rod in the other, “I’m going to remove this now. Just... let it happen,” he said, “whatever it is you feel, let it go.”

He twisted the silver disk and pulled the stopper out of the steel rod, tossing onto the table. The body of the rod remained inside Nathanos, now a hollow channel, and Mathias sucked his cock back into his mouth. Nathanos, with a groan of pleasure, did as he was told, and relaxed his body into Mathias’ ministrations. He was determined to let whatever was going to happen, happen without a fight.

Mathias continued to suck and lick, and pressed his tongue firmly to the underside of the head. One hand pumped, with a steady pace, what of Nathanos' length wouldn't fit into his mouth. Soon enough, he was inhaling a breath through his nose, and glancing up at Nathanos with wide, wild eyes. He pulled off Nathanos just far enough to show that there was water dripping onto his tongue from the slit of his cock.

Nathanos huffed out a breathy half-laugh, and tipped his head back against the chair, though kept his eyes firmly cast down. Mathias’ mouth was giving him more pleasure than he has felt in a long time, and as he relaxed, he was beginning to enjoy it. He dared to reach and place a hand on the crown of his Mathias’ head, twisting his fingers into the copper locks of hair, and pulling him a little closer.

He was unable to stop the jerking of his hips as Mathias worked his cock, cursing out loud as Mathias removed his hand, and pressed himself further down, taking Nathanos’ entire length into the wet hot of his mouth. Nathanos could feel his cock hit the back of Mathias’ throat, then slide down into the muscled passage. Mathias’ mouth was stretched wide, drool starting to drip onto Nathano’s balls where his lips pressed tight up against the soft flesh. He relaxed his throat and let Nathanos fuck it, swallowing reflexively and keeping his breathing steady with the rhythm Nathanos set for them.

A hand sneaked itself up to lay against Nathanos’ chest, running over the thick thatch of hair, and pinching at the silver bar that pierced his left nipple. The hand continued to roam until it stopped over his lower abdomen, and suddenly pressed down on the distended area.

That’s when the floodgates opened.

He couldn't have stopped it, even if he tried. As soon as Nathanos realised, he tried to push Mathias away, to warn him, but his lover resolutely clamped his mouth around the shaft of his cock, and refused to move. So, the water poured forth from the tip of Nathanos cock, straight down Mathias throat.

Nathanos could only watch, curling his fingers against Mathias’ scalp as he watched the other man swallow around him as best he could. Eventually, the strain became too much and he pulled back, water dripping from his lips as he tried his best to conceal a cough.

Nathanos’ cock continued to pulse with water, so Mathias aimed it at his mouth, and let Nathanos piss spread over his tongue. He swallowed and drank down what he could, the rest he let pour over his face, dripping from the tips of his hair, and rolling down his torso in thick, wet rivulets.

There was a large puddle forming around Mathias on the floor, and as Nathanos emptied, feeling comfortable enough that he could lean forward and watch Mathias closer, he could see that Mathias was hard. He has freed his own cock from his breeches, and coated his hand in Nathanos piss, using it to lubricate the motion as he jerked with fast flicks of his wrist.

Nathanos thought it was the most arousing thing he had ever seen, Mathias on his knees before him, soaked with his piss and  _ thriving _ in it. Suddenly his mouth was back on Nathanos’ cock, sucking the remnants of water from him, and Nathanos couldn’t stop the intense shiver that started at his groin and wracked through his entire being.

He felt like he was being ripped apart at his seams, shaking into pieces he thought might drift away like particles of dust in the breeze. His entire being was floating on a high he never wanted to come down from.

He didn’t know just how long he was out of it, only that Mathias at some point had removed the steel rod, and brought him back together with hands on his face, and Nathanos’ name on his lips. When Nathanos opened his eyes, Mathias was leant over him, running thumbs over his cheekbones.

“Your moustache is dripping,” he muttered, his voice deep and gravelled with bliss. Mathias snorted a laugh and kissed him, making sure to wipe as much of his facial hair against Nathanos as he could. Nathanos made an indignant noise and pushed him away, wiping his face on the cuff of his shirt. When he dropped his hand, he saw that Mathias was still hard as he went to tuck himself back into his breeches.

Nathanos stopped him and guided him to stand between his legs, “Allow me,” he said, and dragged Mathias forwards by the hips. He wasn’t as well versed in this as other things, but he took Mathias cock into his mouth and brought him to completion with care and undivided attention.

Mathias’ came quickly in Nathanos mouth with a quiet grunt.

Nathanos made sure not to swallow this time, instead reached for the empty glass and spat Mathias’ load into it. Water was one thing, he thought, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to experiment with the effects of come, just yet.

Mathias all but fell on top of him after, boneless and satiated and covered in piss. Nathanos didn't have it in him to feel disgust. In fact, he was almost enjoying it. Mathias was wet, his skin glistening in the dim light. He was also slippery, and Nathanos’ had to hook an arm around his chest and pull him close, to stop him from sliding back into the mess on the floor. He held Mathias tight, pushing wet strands of hair from his closed eyes, as his breathing settled from harsh panting, into slow and even contentment.

Mathias’ eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at Nathanos sleepily, “So,” he asked, “how was it?”

Nathanos regarded him with contemplation, “You were... trying to emulate orgasm,” Nathanos said slowly, recalling the sensations of pressure, the build up and release of fluid from his body. And it had been...nice. The relief as he had pissed had been the closest thing to coming he had felt in years.

Although, the intensity he had felt as he had looked down at Mathias, who had also seemed to be enjoying it as much as he had… he wasn’t sure that what he felt  _ hadn’t  _ been an orgasm.

He said as much to Mathias, who stared at him for a long while, before a wide grin spread across his face from under his copper moustache. “ _ You came _ .”

“Mm, perhaps,” Nathanos replied, staring into the mid-distance as he thought about what this meant. “Though, I am not sure I would want to try this on the regular,” he murmured, pulling Mathias close and pressing lips to his temple, “just look at the mess we made.”

“The mess _ you _ made,” Mathias quipped back, a yawn falling from his mouth belying his fatigue. It was much later in the evening that either of them had realised, and Nathanos had lost track of time, though that meant very little to someone who had eons of it left. But Mathias was clearly exhausted, and Nathanos felt quite fatigued himself.

Nathanos gently coaxed Mathias off him and stood from the chair. Mathias made a disgruntled noise, but allowed Nathanos to guide him into the bedroom dropping heavily onto the mattress of their bed. Nathanos fetched a towel from the dresser, and dabbed Mathias’ hair and torso dry the best he could with the copper haired man batting his hands away, ‘ _ it’s just water, it will dry itself _ ’. 

He watched Mathias wriggle out of his breeches and toss them into the corner, then stripped off his own clothing, looking down at his cock with a soft smile, before pulling back the covers and sliding in next to his lover, who curled up against him like a cat.

Nathanos felt warm, and content. He could  _ feel _ . And Mathias’ little experiment had lit a tiny, flickering flame of hope inside him, that perhaps death did not mean the end. He gathered Mathias to him and listened, with affection blooming in his chest, as his lover’s breathing evened out as he fell asleep.


End file.
